lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Kieran Neville
| background = #fcfafb | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #0b0b0b | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #8d8d8b | fontcolor2 = #fbfbfb | bodyfontcolor = #0b0b0b | image = Kieran_main.jpg | width = 270 | age = 25 7 | gender = Male | education = James Dunne High School | birthday = March 14, 1990 | address = 3 Cherry Street, Miduna Beach | occupation = Lead singer of Kids Who Chase Cats | relationships = Caitlin McCaughey (August 15, 2013- November 7, 2015) | housemates = Sam Riddleman | personality = Kieran has two main layers to his personality - the first is the immature and playful side which usually makes him popular at parties and when he's performing. While he usually shows this side to people, he also has a softer, more serious side which probably evolved from him writing all the songs that he does, and expressing his emotions. He's very good at providing support for his friends, and at times, he can show his vulnerability too. Occasionally both of these sides will join together, however, and he'll just be completely goofy and adorable, although that's mostly around his girlfriend. | appearance = *'Hair Color:' Brown *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Height:' 6'0" (1.84m) Kieran is very tall and skinny, although he works out a lot, so most of his body is lean muscle. His general fashion sense typically includes basic t-shirts and skinny jeans, although in the summer he'll spend most of his time at home wearing just a pair of board shorts. | family = While Kieran and his parents are on good grounds, and he visits them when he can, they don't talk a whole lot. However, they were the ones who bought Cameron and Kieran their first instruments. Cameron and Kieran, however, are practically each others best friends (besides Sam, of course). They were born just over a year apart and started a band together with two of their friends, and when their band isn't on hiatus, they spend more time together than most siblings over twenty years old. | friends = Sam Riddleman: Sam and Kieran are very close and always have been. They've known each other since before preschool and while growing up together, the two of them built a very strong friendship, and they're practically inseparable. Kieran is also the only one Sam seems to trust with talking about personal stuff. Travis Banderas: Travis and Kieran are good friends; however at times, Travis is more of a babysitter towards Sam and Kieran. The two of them care a lot for each other though, even if they occasionally argue. Caitlin McCaughey: Caitlin and Kieran are like two lovesick puppies. While Caitlin was initially a fan of KWCC and Kieran thought it would be fun to get to know her better, at some point he started to like her as more than a friend, and after they eventually started dating, Caitlin has come more and more out of her shell. | history = He was born in Baltimore, Maryland in 1990, one year and four months before his younger brother Cameron was born. The first time he met Sam was when he was almost four months old and his mother was visiting Sam's mother to greet their new baby, but he obviously doesn't count this as their first meeting, seeing as neither of them were old enough to comprehend anything. When he was seven and exploring through the garage, he found one of his dad's old guitars, and he started pretending to play a guitar with everything because he's a huge loser. His mom saw this as a sign to get him into music lessons and Cam, at this point, was doing whatever his brother was doing and joined him. He ended up making a bunch of new friends during his music lessons, including Travis and two of the future members of his band, Morgan and Ryan. During this time, he also decided to teach Sam how to play guitar after her parents couldn't afford to pay for lessons for her. Anyway, he went through high school with a mildly popular band that people would always joke about them going big one day, and then after graduation, they got picked up by a record label and started recording their first album and then they went on their first tour and everything was going great for them. They released two albums, Whiskey Princess and Little Paper Barbies, before Ryan had a spinal injury and had to have surgery and take time off from performing to recover. As a result, the band went on hiatus, and Kieran decided to move out of Baltimore for a while, ending up in Miduna Beach. After living there for a little while, he met Caitlin and befriended her, whilst developing a slight crush on her. A few weeks after moving in, Travis moved out with him so that he had company, and then in July, 2013, after flying back to Baltimore to visit Sam for her birthday, she tagged along on the flight back and moved in with him too. Since then, he began a secret relationship with Caitlin in August 2013, before eventually making it public. | trivia = *He has two dogs he adopted together from a shelter, Marley and Scamp. *He also has a Lamborghini Murcielago and another car as well which is usually only driven when there's more than two passengers or if stuff needs to be moved. | home = | note = He totally isn't named after me because that would just be weeeeeeird. | fc = Alex Gaskarth | user = Minithepeanut}}